


I Choose Us, All of Us

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asmodeus was a good guy who loved his son, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, CEO magnus, Cop Alec, Intersex Alec, M/M, Magnus is rich I mean really rich, Maryse is bad at first but redeems herself, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Alec wakes one morning throwing up which happens for a week and a half. Finally Alec goes to the doctor and learns he's pregnant.





	1. Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> I did do research and I did my best to represent this well but I probably more then likely got some things wrong and I apologize in advance. And sorry if I offend you, it was not my intention. Hope you enjoy.

Alec woke to his boyfriend wrapped around him with his head on his chest and he smiled. They've been together now for a year and a half and he can't believe that he almost didn't get to have this. He thinks back on that day where he finally gave in to what he wanted, he was standing at the alter when he heard the doors open and in walked Magnus and Alec looked at him and then back to Lydia. That's when he decided and told Lydia he couldn't do this that his heart belonged to someone else and that he was only doing it because he was being forced but he was tired of living a lie. He hopped off the alter and walked towards Magnus when his father grabbed him by the arm and told him to get back to the alter and marry Lydia. For once in his life he stood up to him when said no and pulled away and walked up to Magnus, grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and crashed their lips together. They've been together ever since.

He felt his boyfriend start to stir awake and he smiled but then his stomach lurched and he had to run to the bathroom where he unloaded all his stomach contents. Soon after he felt hands on his back rubbing circles into it and he then preceded to throw up three more times. He sat on the cold tile for a little bit longer until he went to get up but his legs gave out, he was too weak to move so Magnus picked him up bridal style and moved him to the bed. This continued every day for the next week. At first Alec told Magnus he wasn't going to the doctor that it was probably just stress from his job because they were working on a big case. But after it continued for the next week and a half Alec had finally had enough and let Magnus take him to the doctor.

They were in the waiting room waiting to be called back, Alec hated hospitals ever since his little brother spent two years in one. They had already been waiting an hour when he was finally taken back. The doctor did some test and told him that the results would be in soon to just hold on for a little bit longer and then he could get out of here. Alec was extremely nervous but lucky he had Magnus next to him to keep him calm, he was wondering about all the things that could be wrong but didn't expect what was about to come out of the doctors mouth.

When the door opened and the doctor walked in Alec saw the look in the mans eyes, he was shocked.

“Mr. Lightwood you're…you're pregnant.”

Alec laughed out loud and looked at the man like he was crazy, “in case you didn't notice that's not possible.”

“I'm sorry, but it is. But We need to do an ultrasound to see but sometimes, though it is rare, men who look like a man on the outside can be born with female parts on the inside.”

That was the last thing Alec heard before everything went black. When he woke up he was now laying down on a bed and Magnus was sitting down next to him holding his hand.

“Magnus.”

“Alexander, oh thank god your ok.”

“What happened?”

“Well the doctor said you were dehydrated from the sickness so after he told you about your body, about being pregnant, you passed out. So they moved you and put an IV in to give you some fluids.”

“How long have I been out?”

“About an hour, Alexander are you ok?”

“To be honest Magnus I'm not sure what to think. What about you?”

“Baby this isn't about me, it's about you and I want you to know that whatever you decide to do, I'll stand by you no matter what. What do you want to do?”

Alec was silent, he had always wanted kids but he never thought he would have any of his own. He knew there was always adoption, but this, this is something he never expected. He looked at Magnus and saw nothing but love and patience.

“I guess, let's have the ultrasound and then go from there. How does that sound?” He was so unsure of everything at this point in time.

“If that's what you want I'll go get the doctor.”

“Ok. Yeah, let's do that.”

Magnus smiled and gave a sweet peck on the lips and went to get the doctor. Magnus came back after five minutes then a different doctor came back thirty minutes later with an ultrasound.

“Ok Mr. Lightwood…”

Alec cut her off, “please call me Alec.”

She smiled, “ok Alec, lift your shirt up for me. I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, it'll be cold and then we'll see what we have here, ok.”

He nodded his head, after about five minutes everything was ready to go. The doctor looked at Alec and Magnus and showed them their baby. “This right here is your baby, your about six weeks along.”

Alec looked at the monitor and then smiled he wasn't so sure before but now after seeing it he knew right then and there that that baby was his and he was having it no matter what. When he turned to look at Magnus he could see the tears in his eyes and caressed his cheek, when Magnus turned to look at him, they both smiled. Magnus leaned in and gave him a sweet short kiss.

“Ok Alec, would you like to see how this is possible?”

Alec nodded his head because he was curious.

“Ok. Well what we have here is you are what they call intersex. Meaning you have testicles and a penis but you also have a cervix, uterus, ovaries and Fallopian tubes, all parts of the female reproductive system. I know this is strange to hear but do you get pains once a month, meaning like what feels like a cramp but from your stomach or blood in you urine?”

Alec nodded, “the pains but if there was blood I've never noticed. I mean I really don't look at my pee when I'm done,” that earned a chuckle from both the doctor and Magnus, “I just thought the pains were from stress.”

“Well it's actually the female parts of your body, the uterus is shredding its lining, and right before there's ovulation, basically it just proves your body is working properly. But I can give you some information to help you inform yourself better. Do you have any questions?”

Alec cleared his throat, “will the baby be healthy.”

“Yes everything should be fine, you look pretty healthy so besides the continual morning sickness, everything will be fine. Of course you have to do your checkups. But yes it'll all be ok.”

“After the babies born is there a way to remove the internal female parts?”

“Yes have what we call a hysterectomy, we'll go in and remove all the female organs. Now I know this is all a lot to handle but I want to assure you that this does happen more then you think and it's completely normal, don't let anyone else make you feel like it's not. But I want to give you a name of a psychologist, you don't have to go if you don't want to but I think it will do you some good to talk about it with someone who specializes in these types of cases.”

Alec looked at her and took the card, “thank you doctor.”

“Your welcome, we'll get you discharged and set up your next appointment for your checkup.” And she walked out the door.

After another ten minutes and complete silence they were out the door and on their way home. The car ride was also silent but it wasn't uncomfortable. They made their way inside and Magnus turned to Alec, “why don't you get comfortable, I'll make you some tea.”

“Ok.” Magnus went to the kitchen while Alec went and changed into his most comfortable pajamas and went and sat on the couch waiting for Magnus.

When Magnus walked into the living room he saw Alec staring off into nothing with the information packets the doctor gave him on his lap.

“Do you think my parents knew a-a-about my condition?” He finally looked at Magnus.

“I don't know sweetheart, you'll have to talk to them about it.”

Alec took a sip of his tea, it was his favorite, “yeah I guess. Are you ok…with all of this?”

Magnus put his finger under his chin and turn Alec to look at him, “baby this isn't about me, it's about you, your life was just changed drastically. Whatever you decide I'll stand by you no matter what.” He kissed him on the cheek.

Alec smiled at his boyfriend, “I'm not gonna lie I'm a little scared, this is big news. You know I always wanted a family, kids, the white picket fence. But I never thought I could have it then I met you and you changed everything. I can't believe I almost gave that up and now here we are a year and a half later and everything is about to change and I couldn't be happier. I know this is going to be hard but I want this, I wasn't so sure at first but when we saw this little baby growing in my stomach, I knew immediately that I wanted to keep he or she. So what do you say we start a family.”

Magnus looked at him with all the love and joy in the world. He knew Magnus had wanted a family too but they didn't think it would be this early, “yes, I want he or she too, baby, I'm so happy, are you happy?”

Alec smiled, “yes I am, I love you so very much!”

“And I love you,” Magnus rubbed Alec belly “and I love you too little pumpkin.”

With that Alec crashed their lips together, finally when they broke for air Alec looked at Magnus’ lust blown eyes, “you know I was trying to think when this could have happened because we've always used protection but the longer I thought about it, it was the night we went to Pandemonium and that guy flirted with me and you got all possessive and it really turned me on. And we left and when your driver picked us up and we couldn't even make it home and you took me right there in the back seat. We were so drunk, but it was one of the best nights of life, you remember that?”

Magnus smiled at the memory, “I do, it was very special. Do you remember the look on Tims face, poor guy.”

Alec laughed, “yeah you should probably really give him a raise.”

“I did.”

They laughed together until Magnus crashed their lips together once again. That night they had probably some of the most incredibly safe sex. And no not with a condom but Magnus took him nice and slow because of the baby, they were happy about the next chapter in their life. And that next morning the morning sickness continued but this time they weren't worried they smiled even brighter.


	2. Offer Accepted

It's the end of Alec's first trimester and everything had gone good, the morning sickness has finally calm down and their on their way to meet his brother and sister for dinner, their finally ready to tell people. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous but he was but just like every other time Magnus was right there by his side.

Here they were waiting on his siblings and they were late just like always. Fifteen minutes after they were suppose to be there they came strolling in but they weren't alone, behind them were their parents who he hasn't seen or talked to in a year and a half. All the color in Alec's face changed and he went pale.

To say that Magnus was furious was an understatement, Alec didn't need this kind of stress right now. Magnus glared at Izzy and Jace, “I thought we told you both to come alone.”

Jace saw the anger in his eyes and ducked his head it was Izzy who spoke, “we were but then we ran into Robert and Maryse and they insisted on coming with us, it was why we were late.” As Izzy gave hers parents the death glare.

Magnus turned to Alec and dragged him to the bathroom, “are you sure you wanna do this we can wait until their alone.”

Alec finally spoke, “no let's just get it over with, their going to find out eventually especially when I go on leave.”

“Ok if that's what you want but any hostility that I think will cause stress to the baby I'm ending it, ok.”

Alec kissed on the lips, “thanks baby, for just being there and always having my back”

“Always.”

They walked back to the booth and sat down, if his parents wanted to be apart of their grandchild's life then he would gladly accept their apology because he did miss them even though they've treat him like dirt. But if they didn't then to hell with them as long as he had Izzy and Jace and Magnus, that's all he needed.

There was a silence until Alec broke it when he looked at his parents, “did you know, please tell me you didn't know.”

Maryse spoke first, “know about what Alec?”

“T-t-that I was intersex, that I had both male and female organs?” Judging by the shocked look in his mothers face and brother and sister, they didn't know but Robert didn't look shocked he just looked disgusted.

Maryse spoke but she stuttered, in all the years Alec had never seen her so taken aback, “Alec I didn't know, are you ok?”

“Yes I am I'm more then ok, Mom, Izzy Jace, I'm pregnant.”

Alec heard a squeal from Izzy, got a smile from Jace and when he looked at his mother, he thought he saw tears, he just hopes they were tears of happiness. No one spoke they just stared at each other until Robert spoke and what he said next he said with all the hate and discontent in the world, “well you need to get rid of it, I won't have you smearing the Lightwood name any further. I can give you the name of a good doctor.”

Alec heard a gasp come from Magnus, never in his life had he seen him so angry, just when he was about to open his mouth his mother spoke first, “how dare you Robert, having a child is a gift. You need to leave right now. I won't have you treating Alec this way, not anymore, far too long have I sat back and let you attack him but not anymore, leave, get out now and don't come back.” Robert stomped away and out the door.

Alec was crying now and when his eyes met his mothers she had tears running down her cheeks, “so your not angry.”

Maryse gasped, “no baby I should have never went along with Robert, I just hope that you can forgive me!”

Alec got up and launched himself at his mother and hugged her, “thank you, that means so much to me.”

“My baby boy, I've missed you, I'm so happy and proud of you.”

“Thanks momma.”

They broke apart and when he looked at his siblings and Magnus they were crying too. His brother and then his sister both got up and hugged him. When they sat back down Jace looked at Alec, “wait is that why you haven't been going out in the field?”

Alec smiled, he didn't think his brother noticed, “yeah I had to tell Luke so he put me on light duty. It's just paperwork for me for now until the babies born.”

And that was that, the waitress finally came over and they ordered lunch, everyone looked at Alec when he ordered a triple cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake. Magnus spoke, “he's been craving that all day.” They all laughed and launched into every topic know to man when it came to a new baby. Izzy couldn't wait to go shopping for her little niece or nephew, Jace couldn't wait to take them to the batting cages and his mother just sat there and laughed and had the biggest smile on her face listening to all her children's antics.

Maryse finally spoke, “so do you want to know the gender or are you going to be surprised.”

They looked at each other, and then Magnus spoke, “that's what we wanted to talk to you Izzy about, we want to have a gender reveal party and we want you to plan it, you'll come to our next appointment which is in three weeks and you'll get to know the gender before everyone else, how does that sound?”

Izzy squealed, “oh I would love too, I already have so many ideas in my head, oh this is going to be the best party, I need you to get a list of names together that you want to invite.”

Alec laughed, “easy there killer, we still have more people to tell but you'll get that lists now if you'll excuse me I really have to pee.” Magnus chuckled at the fact that ever since the pregnancy Alec's brain has been all over the place.

When Alec disappeared, he wanted to speak to Izzy, Jace and Maryse alone. “While he's in the bathroom, I want to buy a house for us and the new baby and I think I found the perfect brownstone, you know he's always wanted one, will you guys if you can come look at it with me tomorrow to make sure he'll like it which I think he will I just wanted to get someone else's opinion.”

They all smiled, it was Maryse who spoke, “we would love to”

Magnus gave them the address and told them a time to meet him when that was all done Maryse looked at Magnus, “Magnus I just want to apologize for the way I've treated you. I know I haven't been there for Alec but I want to try and do better and I just want to thank you for taking care of Alec when I couldn't.”

“Thank you Maryse that means a lot to me and I know it does to Alec, he won't admit it out loud but I know he's missed you.”

Maryse smiled and that was that, it was Jace who spoke next.

“Speaking of Alec how long does it take to pee?”

Magnus laughed, “yeah he pees and then kind of stares at his stomach, he's going to kill me for saying this and promise me you won't make fun of him his emotions are already all over the place, but he rubs it and talks to it, I caught him doing it one time, it's rather quite adorable but he gets so caught up in it he sometimes forgets where he's at, pregnancy brain, let me go check on him.”

Before he could get up Jace interrupted, “actually can I go.”

Magnus stared at him in aw, “of course.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Jace walked into the bathroom and there was Alec just like Magnus said he would, talking to his stomach and rubbing it but instead of a smile there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Alec, are you ok?”

Alec turned and quickly wiped his eyes, “I'm fine well I guess fine as one can be expected when their a man pregnant with a baby.”

“Alec do you not want the baby, is Magnus forcing you…”

“Oh god no, Magnus’ is not forcing me to do anything, in fact he's been a godsend during all of this. He said that it was whatever i wanted and he would stand by me. I already love this baby with all of my heart. It's just that I'm nervous, what if I'm not good enough. Every time I convince myself I am all I can hear is Roberts voice in my head calling a disappointment how nobody would ever love me.”

“Alec stop right there, Robert is wrong, your not a disappointment and you have three people right outside who love you to death. Alec your going to be wonderful dad, you did an excellent job with me and Izzy and Max. You remember when we were little and mom and dad were always working and no matter what you always made sure we were fed, you made sure our homework was done and that we were in bed in time and you woke us up and made sure we all made it to school on time. Alec that was way too much responsibility for a ten year old to have but you did an amazing job, you know I know we all gave you grief but we were so thankful for you, without you Alec who knows where our lives would be right now. So yes I know your going to be an amazing father and never ever let someone tell you otherwise.”

Alec was crying again and he walked over to his brother and hugged him, “thanks Jace I needed that…ohhh, ohhhh.”

Jace looked at him with worry, Alec had a huge smile on his face, “it's ok Jace I felt the baby move.”

“Alec that's amazing, oh he's going to be all over the place just like his Uncle.”

“He, so you think it's a boy.”

“Well I want it to be a boy, a man can hope.”

Alec chuckled, “me too, don't tell Magnus but I want a boy too, I think he wants a girl but it doesn't mater because we'll be happy no matter what. Alright let's go back to table.” Alec and Jace walked back to the table with a huge smile of their faces.

Magnus looked at Alec, “what are you smiling at?”

Alec kissed him. “I felt the baby move but on the inside.”

Magnus kissed him this time, “oh baby that's wonderful.”

“It is, well I loved that we got to hang out but I'm ready to go home, I'm really tired.” Just when he finished talking he yawned.

“Ok baby let me go pay the bill and we can leave.”

But Maryse got up first, “nope dinner is on me, you take Alec back home and you guys have a wonderful evening.”

“Thanks Maryse.” As they got up to leave Alec turned to his mother, “thanks mom, I love you.”

“I love you too sweety, take good care of my grandchild.”

Alec smiled and grabbed Magnus’ hand and walked out the door. Magnus looked at his boyfriend, “let me grab a cab.”

“No I wanna walk, besides I'm not that tired, I'm just really horny and wanted to get you alone.” Magnus busted out laughing and grabbed his boyfriend and made out with him right there in front of everyone. “Alexander you can't say things like that because now we're definitely getting a cab, I need you as soon as possible.”

“Ok baby but just this one time, exercise is good for the baby.”

Magnus went to go hail a cab, “baby there are other forms of exercise,” as he winked. Which caused Alec to bust out laughing which then cause him to pee his pants a little. “Magnus you can't say things that make me laugh like that, I just peed my pants.” Magnus started to giggle, “Magnus don't laugh, it's not funny.” Magnus put his thumb and pointer finger out as to say it's a little funny.

As they got into the cab Alec looked at the love of his life, “ok so maybe it's a little funny.” And they made their way home. When they made it home the elevator was out so they had to walk up the stairs but Alec wasn't having that, “baby carry me.”

“Alexander you can't walk up the stairs?”

“I can I just don't want to.”

“Alexander.”

“Magnus, are you really going to leave your pregnant boyfriend in the lobby by himself.” Magnus groaned and rolled his eyes which cause Alec to smile because he knew he got his way. Magnus bent down and told Alec to hop on his back and the whole way up Alec placed kisses up and down Magnus’ neck which caused shivers to go up and down Magnus’ body. “Wow baby you weren't kidding when you said you were horny.” By this time they both had a hard on.

As they walked inside Magnus put him down and immediately attacked his lips, after a couple of minutes Alec broke the kiss, “baby hold on, I have to pee.”

Magnus smiled and as Alec walked away Magnus smacked him on the butt, “hurry back sweet cheeks.” Which caused Alec to giggle. When Alec got out of the bathroom naked, he figured since he was about to get undress anyways he just get a head start, Magnus was waiting for him and he was just as naked.

Magnus just stared at Alec and his little growing bump, before Alec had a six pack but now the traces of it was starting to disappear and Magnus thought he had never looked more beautiful. Magnus was just staring without talking which was making Alec a little uncomfortable which Magnus must of notice, “god your beautiful,” which made Alec smile with joy. “Come here baby.”

Alec made his way over and laid down where Magnus stood over him without laying on him and kissed his body up and down paying extra attention to his stomach. The rest of that evening was spent in bed making slow love to each other. Magnus wanted to admire every single inch of his boyfriend, his Alexander, someone he would never stop loving.

The next day Magnus woke up with their legs tangled and Alec's head on his chest, Magnus smiled and started rubbing his back. “Alexander, baby, we gotta get up, you have your appointment with Dr. Branwell.” She was the psychologist Alec was seeing that the doctor recommended which was really helping him understand and feel better about what was going on. Magnus got a groan, Alec was always a pain to get up so he whispered in his ear, “if you get up now I'll give you a morning blow job in the shower.” That caused Alec to jump up and out of bed, he loved getting blow jobs in the shower it was his favorite, he turned to Magnus, “well are you coming.” Alec had never seen Magnus move so fast.

Within the hour and a half they were out the door to drop Alec off at his appointment and then Magnus had to meet Jace, Izzy and Maryse at the brownstone he wanted to buy for his growing family. Magnus went to look at Alec and noticed he was a sleep, Magnus smiled and slowly woke him, “Alexander, baby were here.”

Alec slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Manus looking at him he smiled and leaned in to kiss him, then opened the door, “I'll see you in an hour.” Then Magnus drove off to meet his family. When he reached the brownstone they along with the realtor were already there. Magnus was happy that it was his old friend Ragnor because the house isn't even on the market yet and if his family said Alec would like it then it was theirs. Ragnor was one of his oldest friends and he was the first person Magnus told about the baby.

“Ragnor, thanks for coming.”

“No problem old friend, alright let's get inside.”

Maryse looked at Magnus before they even walked into the house it was beautiful four level home including a basement, “I can already tell you he'll love it.” When you first walked in it was the living room with beautiful wood floors throughout which then opened into a beautiful remodeled kitchen, which was the selling point for Magnus, because Alec loved to cook and he was damn good at it. It was called a chefs kitchen and sometimes when people remodeled these old homes they made it look to modern but this one was remodeled just right, old style mixed with modern, it was perfect, it had a little of Magnus and a little of Alec. There was a small half bath under the stairs. At the back of the house there were double doors that led out to a nice patio and a nice green yard that was pretty big for being in the city.

They first went to the basement that had the washer and dryer and a little room and another half bath. Magnus thought it would be perfect for a game room or media room for their weekly game and movie nights. They then made their way up to the second floor which had the master bedroom and another room which was perfect for the nursery and another full bathroom. Then on the third floor was another two bedrooms with a jack and jill bathroom.

When they were done looking they went down to the main living floor and Magnus turned to his family, “what do you guys think?”

They all had a huge smile on their face and said at the same time, “he'll love it Magnus.” And that was all that Magnus needed. He turned to Ragnor, “let's get it rolling.” Ragnor smiled at his friends, “Alright can you come back to the office?”

Magnus had to pick up Alec but he wanted this to be a surprise so he turned to Jace, “can you do me a huge favor?”

Jace smiled, “of course what do you need?”

“I know you and Alec have a shift in two hours, can you pick him up from his appointment and get him lunch and then take him to work?” Magnus saw the questioning look on Maryse’s face but it wasn't his place to tell her so she would inform her later but right now he needed to finish the deal on this house.

“Of course man but what should I tell him if he ask where your at?”

“Just tell him I had an emergency at work and I'll pick him up when his shift is done.”

“Alright buddy,” and he gave a hug to Magnus and whispered in his ear, “thank you for saving Alec.” And he pulled away. Magnus didn't need to say another word because his facial expression said everything it needed.

Magnus turned to Maryse and Izzy, “thank you guys for coming, I really appreciate it.”

Maryse smiled, “no problem, but one question, you said Alec was at an appointment…”

Magnus looked at Izzy who also was wondering what he was talking about, “look I know you guys have questions but it's not my place to tell, it's Alec's and I'm sure he'll tell you because he told Jace at dinner last night but until then you’ll just have to trust me.”

That is all that they needed and they said they would respect Alec's privacy. Maryse said goodbye because she had to get to work but Magnus turned to Izzy, "do you wanna go with me and we can talk decorations.”

Izzy squealed, “I'd love to then maybe we could get lunch, it's been a while since you and I just hung out.”

“I'd loved that, alright let's go.”

When they made it to Ragnor office they immediately got to business, Ragnor recommended they go above asking because he knew that if they did put in on the market that it would get multiple offers on it immediately. So Magnus offered way above asking, all cash offer. He heard a gasp from Izzy when she asked, “damn how rich are you Magnus?” She meant it as a rhetorical question but Magnus answered, “very Izzy, enough to where Alec never needed to work again but you know how he is, but this is being bought from just my inheritance alone after my dad died.” A lot of people didn't know this but the inheritance he got from his father was so big that that's what he's been living off of and at his multi-million dollar business he doesn’t take a huge salary preferring to put it all into his employees.

They heard back from the seller within the hour with an accepted offer and Magnus couldn't have been more happy. When Ragnor walked in and congratulated him on the accepted offer Magnus was on cloud nine. After they signed all the paperwork they all went to lunch.

When they sat down and ordered Magnus turned to Izzy, “I want to have the party in the backyard but before while you guys are waiting outside I want to surprise Alec with the house first but I want to ask him to marry me, I already got the ring and everything. So hopefully it will double as the gender reveal and the engagement party. Just close family and friends.”

Izzy squealed and jumped up and hugged Magnus, she was so happy for her big brother, “oh Magnus that's wonderful, I can't wait.”

Ragnor also got up and hugged his old friend, he knew how much Magnus had wanted a family and he was thrilled that he was getting it. “Congrats old friend.”

Magnus smiled, “thanks cabbage.” Ragnor groaned, “thanks Ragnor for everything, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten our dream house.”

The rest of lunch they discussed decorations for the new house and they had a grand old time. Magnus have given Izzy a guest list and his black card to get whatever she needed to make the party special. Magnus dropped them off wherever they needed to go and made his way home. He cleaned and looked online at anything and everything he liked for the new house. Before he realized it was time to go pick up Alexander.

He picked up Alexander who was thrilled to see him, that was something Magnus would never get use to, the butterflies they both got whenever they saw each other. “Hey baby how was work?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “ugh it was long, I hate paperwork.”

“Oh I'm sorry baby, how was your appointment earlier?”

Alec sighed, “it was good, we talked about telling the precinct.”

“Really what do you think?”

“I mean their going to find out eventually, I talked to Luke about it and he said that he would stand by me no matter what. That if if and when I told them that he would be by my side and that if any of them had a problem that he would put in their transfer immediately.”

“Do you think that would help?”

“Yes, because nobody would want to leave the precinct because working under Luke is the best because he the best Captain in the force and everybody knows that and people would do anything to work with him.”

“Well that's good, I think it would be good for you but it's ultimately up to you when you want to do it, if you want me there when you do decide I'll be there.”

“Thanks baby but I think if I did it with Luke and Jace by my side it would be better. But trust me I know the guys are scared of you, especially after you went after that officer who was harassing me about being gay.”

Magnus smiled at that thought. “Well good, I'm really proud of you.” Before they knew it they were home and they made it inside and ordered takeout and cuddled on the couch together.

———————

It was now time for Alec's checkup where Izzy would learn the gender of the baby for the party. Izzy was meeting them there and before they knew it they were being called in. The checkup was pretty easy, the doctor told them that their baby was very healthy and everything looked good. The doctor also gave Izzy the envelope that told her what they were having. Magnus and Alec told her to open later so that they wouldn't be tempted at Izzy’s facial expression to peak inside.

——————-

When Izzy got home that night she looked at the card and squealed. She already knew what decorations she was going to get for the party. Earlier they had decided on the party being in four weeks. Izzy was so excited that she was going to start shopping immediately.


	3. You're Having A...

It was the day of the baby reveal party and both Magnus and Alec were getting desperate to learn what they were having. But Magnus was even more nervous because today was the day Magnus was showing Alec the house and the day he was asking Alec to marry him.

Magnus barely slept last night he was up extra early so he decided that he would go out and get them breakfast. He left Alec a note of where he was going just in case he woke before he got back. Magnus was back in an hour with Alec's favorite breakfast while he was pregnant which were the Nutella crepes from IHOP. When he got back Alec was up and showered in laying on the couch with a cup of decaf coffee which he didn't touch during his first trimester but started crazing it during his second and the doctor said it was ok to drink it as long as only drank one a day. Which Alec was just happy to be able to drink coffee any way he could get it.

They sat down and ate their breakfast together and after Alec got horny again, Magnus swears they've had more sex while Alec is pregnant then they did when he wasn't. After they both took a shower separately because if they did it together they never would of made it out the house.

Alec questioned why they were leaving earlier then they needed to but Magnus just asked him to trust him and he did. They made it to Magnus’ car and Magnus turned to Alec with a blindfold, “put this on baby, I have a surprise.”

“Magnus you know I hate surprises.”

“Alexander please just do this for me.”

Alec groaned and grabbed the blindfold and put it on, “your lucky I love you.”

“Oh baby, I love you too, and don't worry we're not going that far.”

Magnus was right within ten minutes they were at their destination and instead of helping him out of the car he lifted him which cause a yelp from Alec and a giggle from Magnus. Magnus put him down on the side walk and faced him towards the house, “ok baby, you can take the blindfold off now.”

He didn't have to tell Alec twice, he immediately ripped it off and looked at the house in front of him, “Magnus what is this?”

“This my beautiful Alexander is our new home.” Alec didn't say anything and when Magnus turned to look at Alec, he had his head in his hands and Magnus saw that his body was shaking. “Alexander is everything ok?” Alec just nodded his head but didn't remove his hands. “Alexander would you look at me.”

Eventually Alec did and Magnus could see the tears, “baby, do you not like it.”

“Magnus I love it, it's perfect, I've always wanted a brownstone.”

“I know, do you want to go inside?”

Alec smiled, “yes but only on one occasion, you have to carry me over the threshold.”

Magnus didn't say a word just lifted him and brought him inside. As soon as he brought him inside he heard a gasp coming from Alec and he knew he had hit a homerun.

Alec looked at their new home and loved everything about it, the kitchen was his dream kitchen, he could just imagine himself cooking in here, with their children waiting at the island for their dinner. It was everything, Alec just hopes that they can call this their home as husbands. When Alec turned around to talk to Magnus, he was down on one knee and Alec immediately started crying.

“Alexander, you know I had this big speech planned but now that we're here and I see you so happy and it's everything I've ever wanted. So would you do the honor and becoming my husband?”

Alec walked closer to Magnus and got on his knees so he could be at the same level and looked at his boyfriend and crashed their lips together. They were both crying at this point and when they broke apart Alec realized he didn't answer, “yes Magnus, the answers always yes.” Magnus put the the ring on his hand, it was a simple ring, it was everything that Alec was, it was a white gold band with three diamonds and Alec loved it. They crashed their lips together once again and just held each other.

After twenty minutes Alec looked at his fiancé, “as much as I love making out with you, we have a party to get to.”

Magnus smiled, “yeah about that” and dragged him to the backyard where all their family and friends were waiting. As soon as they opened the door they heard a collective yell and Alec's sister ran up to them, “well what did he say.”

It was Alec, of course Izzy knew, “he said yes,” then showed the ring. Everyone came up to congratulate them and after all the commotion it was then that they saw all the decorations. It was beautiful and in the back they saw a balloon pinned against a target.

Izzy saw that Alec noticed it, “alright so do you want to eat first or do you want to know your babies gender?”

At the same time Magnus and Alec answered, “gender first.” And everyone laughed.

Izzy smiled, “alright, here Alec, here's your bow and arrow, your going to shoot the balloon and the color paint that comes out will be the gender your having.” Alec smiled, he loved the idea. Of course everyone there knew of Alec's condition and that the color that came out meant that on the outside that was what the baby was but now knowing what they knew, if the baby did have what Alec had then when the baby got older they would let he or she decide. They wanted the baby to have the choice Alec never did.

Alec got ready to shoot, he loaded the arrow and pulled back the string and released it, the arrow flew right at the target and hit the balloon and out came blue paint, they were having a boy. Alec turned to a smiling Magnus, they both had tears in their eyes and Alec happily gave his fiancé a peck on the lips, this was the best day ever.

After about an hour they were all having a good time when Maryse interrupted and said she had something to say. “I know I haven't been the best mother but I just want to say thank you to both of you for giving me another chance. I know you didn't have to but I want to tell you how grateful I am for letting me be involved in my grandsons life.” She was getting a little teary eyed, “so I want to congratulate you both on your beautiful baby boy and your engagement. Magnus you were there for my son when I wasn't, I just want to tell you how grateful I am for you. I know you said not to get the baby anything and I didn't but I don't want to say wha it is I just want you guys to open and see what it is.”

She handed the envelope to Magnus and Alec and they opened it, it was a donation to Magnus’ charity for homeless LGBTQ children. Magnus gasped and looked at Maryse, “wow Maryse this very kind of you thank you.” She didn't expect it but Magnus gave her a big hug.

Alec walked up to his mother and gave her a hug, “thanks mom, this means a lot to the both of us.”

She looked at her boy, “you're very welcome and thank you for not giving up on me.”

With another speech from Ragnor they continued the party. Alec turned to Magnus, “can you give me a tour of the house now please.”

"Of course darling.” They walked back inside and Magnus showed him everything and Alec was absolutely in love with every square inch of it and couldn't wait to spend their lives here.

“Wait Magnus, what about your loft, you loved that place.”

“I did, but it's not the ideal place to have a family, I'm completely happy with our knew home and besides the loft is staying in the family. I sold it to Isabelle.”

“You never cease to surprise me Magnus. I love you.”

“I love you too.” They kissed and then made their way back to the party. Magnus and Alec danced arm in arm the rest of the evening, well until Alec got tired three songs later. After another two hours everyone was exhausted and made their way home. As soon as Alec and Magnus hit their bed they were both fast a sleep both dreaming of their new life to come.

 


	4. Welcome to the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about birth and after birth care so I did my best. And there are some time jumps in this chapter.

Alec was now seven months pregnant and everyone at the precinct knew of his condition and that he was pregnant. Of course their were some who you could tell were disgusted but most didn't care and congratulated him. Magnus and Alec decided to have their wedding after the baby was born but it didn't stop Izzy and Magnus from planning.

Today Alec had another check up and everything looked good, but the doctor wanted to schedule a C-Section right at forty weeks just to make it easier on Alec's body which they were both fine with. The doctor also told them that if Alec wanted the female parts removed they could do it while they already had him in surgery. Of course the doctor told him he didn't have to decide right away just by the time the baby came.

They stopped and got some groceries on the way home because Alec said he wanted to cook for them. He made Magnus’ favorite, homemade lasagna and cheesy bread with a side salad. They were comfortably eating their dinner in silence until Alec asked Magnus, “so what do you think should I have the surgery?”

Magnus smiled at him, “baby it's your choice, it's your body but whatever you decide I'll stand by you.”

After another ten minutes of silence he looked at Magnus, “I'm not gonna have the surgery.” He saw the shocked but happy look on Magnus’ face, “I feel like I was given this for a reason. And I would love to have more children down the road if that's something you would want. And I known there's other ways of having more children but I'm not gonna lie the idea of having our own biological children is something I can't pass by. So what do you say, will you have more children with me?”

Magnus crashed their lips together, “there's is nothing I would want more.”

———————

Alec was now eight and a half months pregnant and was absolutely cranky and miserable and was ready for their little blueberry, a name which Magnus had given him, to just come out already. He was peeing every ten minutes and was barely getting any sleep and not to mention he was no longer allowed to work because his doctor had put him on bed rest until the baby came. Alec hated feeling so useless, but he also hated not being able to help with their new house. They were officially moving in today and Alec couldn't be more excited but the thought of having to walk up steps while he had this thing in him was not appealing.

Alec was waiting on Magnus to come pick him up to take him to their new home. Magnus had to have new everything and after awhile of getting pictures Alec could no longer decide and told Magnus to get whatever he thought they both would like. Magnus walked in while Alec was laying on the couch, “baby, where are you?”

“I'm on the couch, where else would I be?”

“There he is.”

“Here I am, now let's get going before I have to freaking pee again, your child you put in me has been sitting on my freaking bladder.” By this time Magnus knew not to take anything too personal.

After ten minutes they were at the house and Magnus carried Alec inside and everything was absolutely gorgeous, “baby this is amazing, but could you walk me to the freaking bathroom I have to piss……again.”

Magnus rolled his eyes which was not a good idea, “don't roll your eyes at me, it's your fault this damn thing is in me, you know what I'll walk myself.” And off he went and Magnus didn't follow him.

Five minutes later Alec was calling for Magnus, “yes dear.”

“Could you help me I can't get up, my stomach is so big it's throwing off my center of gravity. I've tried three times to get up and every time I've fallen back down.”

This time Magnus didn't roll his eyes, he just did what he was asked. “Magnus I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, my damn hormones are all over the place. I really do love it now could you show me the nursery?”

“It's ok darling I know your miserable but we're almost there, and I would love to.” Magnus helped him walk up the stairs, he showed them their room first and its was amazing just like Alec thought it would be. They had decided to only do the basement and the next two floors for now and when the baby comes and after their wedding they would do the rest.

It was now time to see the nursery, Magnus opened the door and let Alec walk in first since he hasn't seen it and it was beautiful. It was painted a beautiful gray and the crib and dresser were white but the changing table was a beautiful light green and there was a light gray rocking chair in the corner. There was accent pillows with arrows on them, it was an archery themed nursery because it was one of Alec's passions. “Magnus, it's beautiful, I love it.” Magnus gave him a sweet peck on the lips and pulled away and Alec yawned.

“Alexander, you look exhausted, how about you take a nap, your brother and sister, Clary and Simon and your mother are coming over later to look and to eat lunch, only if your up for it.”

Alec smiled, “that sounds wonderful, I will take that nap too.” Magnus escorted him to the bedroom and helped him changed into some sleep pants but Alec left the shirt off, Magnus rubbed his belly s kissed and put him under the covers and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “call me on my cell phone if you need anything, I'll be downstairs preparing lunch and by lunch I mean ordering it.”

“Alright. Hey Magnus, thanks for everything. I have something I wanna discuss with you but after my nap, I love you.”

Before Magnus could say I love you back he heard his Alexanders adorable snores.

——————

Today was the day that their little blueberry was being brought into the world and they couldn't be more excited. They had informed the doctor at their last checkup that Alec didn't want the hysterectomy, that they were excited at the prospect of having more children. They decided to only have the two of them in the delivery room and everyone else waiting outside.

An hour after Alec was taken back they had very healthy boy, the minute the little boy was placed into Alec's arms he was in love and decided right then and there that he would do everything in his power to make sure no harm would come to him. They didn't tell anyone but they decided to name him Max after Alec's baby brother who was no longer with them with the middle name being Asmodeus after Magnus’ father and they decided to hyphenate their last names.

Thirty minutes later Magnus showed Max his family, “Everybody meet Max Asmodeus Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus could see the tears in their eyes. Magnus could tell that everyone wanted a chance to hold him but they would have to wait because Magnus wasn't letting go anytime soon.

After everyone said their hello Magnus went back to Alexander who was sound a sleep. Magnus laid Max who had also fallen a sleep back in his infant bed. Magnus looked at both his son and fiancé and smiled, he sat down in the chair and was fast a sleep. He was woken by a screaming baby who was hungry, the nurse had brought in a bottle with formula and let Alec feed him which caused Magnus to coo. Alec turned and saw his fiancé awake and smiled, “hey baby, he's got a pair of lungs on him doesn't he?”

Magnus smiled, “that he does, how are you feeling?”

“I'm tired and soar but I feel good, actually better then good.”

The doctor came in, “well everything looks good gentlemen, we want to keep both you overnight but by this time tomorrow you both will be going home.”

Magnus and Alec smiled at each other and both thanked the doctor. “So baby are you up for some visitors your sister just texted me, she anxious to see you and the little guy.”

“Of course, tell her they can come in.”

Five minutes later Izzy, Jace and Maryse walked in and had a huge smile on their faces. Alec let Maryse hold him first, then Izzy and then Jace. Everyone was in love with the little guy, he definitely was going to be spoiled.

—————-  
The next day Max and Alec were ready to go home, they were excited to start their new life. When they got home they laid Max down in his crib and Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and looks at him, “baby we did good didn't we?”

“We did.” Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus’ waist, “I love you so much. Thanks for always being there and for standing by my side through this crazy ride especially all the times I yelled at you. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you”

“Baby, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you with all my heart.” Magnus gave Alec a kiss and they stood there and watched as their little blueberry slept peacefully. They knew it was going to be tough and that they were going to make mistakes but they would never give up, they would keep fighting and make sure that Max had everything he needed.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max is now five.  
> Raphael is three.

Two months after the birth of their son Alec had quit his job at the NYPD and went to get his Masters in Psychology with a concentration in gender studies, it was luck that Alec already had his undergrad degree in Psychology. Alec wanted to help those like him because not all have a solid support system like he did and he wants to be that person for those who need him.

Three months after that Magnus and Alec just decided to get married in their back yard with just their closest family and friends. It was a beautiful ceremony and reception and everyone had a good time.

Two and a half years after they had Max, they once again had a little boy and they named him Raphael Santiago Lightwood-Bane after Magnus’ childhood friend who was killed in a hit and run when they were in college. Of course Max didn't understand and they had to explain to him but he took it all in stride all he cared about was that he had a brother he could play with.

After Alec had Raphael they had learned that Alec was a rare case in that not many in his position could even have kids. Two years later they learned that Alec was pregnant again, where Max was an accident, Raphael had been planned but this new baby had definitely been an accident. They decided that after their new baby boy or girl, they were hoping for a girl, that Alec would finally have that hysterectomy. It was a tough decision but ultimately it was tough on Alec, where Max was easy Raphael had been a little more complicated but they came out with beautiful healthy boy.

Somehow word had gotten out about Alec's condition and of course there were some people who called him a freak and were mean but they knew that what other people said didn't matter and that as long as they had their family and friends it was all they needed. So here Magnus and Alec were five years later after Max, pregnant with their third child and their two toddlers waiting to go out on the Ellen DeGeneres Show. Ever since the world had found out about Alec there was request for interview after interview and they had turned down every single one of them until they were contacted by Ellen.

They decided that as long as the world knew that eventually people would stop bothering them so here they were and Alec had never been more nervous. Magnus whispered in his ear, “hey it's going to be ok,” when Magnus grabbed his hand he immediately calmed down. They were about to be interviewed on national tv and not to mention they decided to announce what they were having for the whole world to know.

_“Alright our next guest today are a couple from Brooklyn, New York. We're going to let them tell you their story. Please welcome to the stage Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane.”_

They wanted Alec to walk out first with Magnus right behind him, they walked out hand and hand with a huge smile on their faces and waved to the crowd. Alec sat down closest to Ellen with Magnus right next to him as close as he could get and they never let go of each other's hand except for when they gave Ellen a hug but then grabbed each other as soon as it was over. It was more to help Alec relax but Magnus would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

_Ellen spoke first. “Wow, you guys are so cute.”_

_They answered at the same time, “thank you.”_

_She smiled, “wow do you guys do that a lot?”_

_“Yes.” They turned to each other and smiled with all the love and everyone could see it. Magnus could see Alec was nervous so he spoke for the both of them. “Our friends and family get mad when we do it, but we don't do it on purpose it just happens.”_

_Everyone laughed._

_Ellen spoke again, “so Alec, why don't you tell us what everyone out there wants to know. I know you guys have had a lot of people talking about you and I know it can't be easy so nows your chance to educate them.”_

_Alec sighed, “I have what they called 46, XX intersex. Basically I have outer male genitalia but on the inside I have a full functioning female reproduction system. But I'm one of the rare cases where I can have children.”_

_“Wow, I bet that was hard to hear, when did you find out?”_

_“Well one day I woke up and got sick, but at the time I was a cop so I thought it was just stress so I wouldn't go to the doctor.”_

_Magnus interrupted, “he was very stubborn, still it.” The audience laughed._

_Alec smiled and continued, “so after a week and a half of it continuing I finally let Magnus take me to the doctor and that's when I found out I was pregnant. Of course we were shocked because I'm a man, so we thought the doctor was going crazy but then that's when he explained to me how it was possible. So after further test we learned that I was indeed pregnant and learned of my condition.”_

_The audience was completely in shock, Ellen asked another question, “so how did you feel at the time?”_

_“When the doctor first informed us, shocked, scared, it was really a bunch of emotions at first but then they did an ultrasound and when they showed us the baby it was like everything changed and we just looked at each other and we knew that this baby was ours and no matter what we were keeping him. It also helped that the doctor made us feel normal, she looked at us and informed us that there are more cases like us out there then we know.”_

_There was a loud clapping from the audience._

_“Wow, Alec that's amazing, so it sounds like you had an amazing support system, Magnus, how did you feel when this all came about?”_

_“I was shocked but happy at the same time, but when we got home after we sat down on the couch and Alexander asked me how I felt, but I told him that it wasn't about me, that is was all about him and no matter what he decided that I would stand by him no matter what.”_

_Another loud thunderous applause came from the audience._

_Alec continued on what Magnus said, “it also helped that we had an amazing support system throughout it all and the ones that really cared stuck around.”_

_“That very big of you Magnus. So Alec you said you were once a cop but what do you do now?”_

_“After Max was born I quit and I had already had a undergrad degree in psychology I decided to get my master in psychology with a concentration in gender studies. I now help others who are like me, not everyone has the support that I have, I had someone to talk to outside my family so I wanted to provide the same services. I want them to know that there is absolutely nothing wrong with them, let them see that they can live a happy life.”_

_Another applause Ellen was now speaking, “that's wonderful, alright we'll be back with more from Magnus and Alec, everyone stay tuned.”_

_They touched up Ellen's makeup and told Magnus and Alec they were doing great. During the break Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus, forgetting where he was at, the audience saw and they heard an "aw" coming from them which caused Alec to duck his head and Magnus to giggle. He leaned in and whispered into Alec's ear, "I love you," which caused Alec whisper back, "I love you too." Everyone could see how in love they were, everything about them was real. Three minutes later they were back on air._

_“Alright welcome back, we’re still here with Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane, I just want everyone out to know that during break, these two had one of sweetest moments I have ever seen on my show. If anyone is questioning whether a couple can be truly this happy well I'll be proud to say that yes they can."_

_That caused Alec to cry, "I'm sorry, it's the hormones," Magnus was rubbing his back as Alec giggled._

_"Its quite alright Alec, so as I have been told, Alec your pregnant again?”_

_“Yes I am which is why my emotions are all over the place," as he smiled._

_“So I mean I know how it happens but how did this happen.”_

_Everyone laughed Magnus spoke, “it was definitely an accident.”_

_Alec slapped him on the knee and smiled at him, “a happy accident, were really hoping for a girl this time. We love our two boys but their too much like me Magnus wants a girl, he's hoping she'll be more like him personality wise, so he'll be able to go shopping with her.”_

_Everyone laughed, “so I take it you hate shopping?”_

_“Yes everything I have is from when Magnus and my sister go out shopping together.”_

_“That's very nice of you Magnus.”_

_Magnus smiled again at Alec, “I try.”_

_“So Magnus and Alec we understand that your adorable boys are here,” they both nodded their heads, “alright let's bring out the adorable children.”_

_Out walked Raphael and Max holding an assistants hand, they were a little timid but as soon as they saw their daddy and papa their eyes lit up and they ran to them. Alec picked up Max while Raphael was picked up by Magnus to which the audiences cooed at._

_Alec looked at Max, “did you say high to Ellen,” Max being the more outgoing one hopped off his fathers lap and ran to Ellen and gave her a big hug to which she smiled at. Max held out his hands as to tell her he wanted her to pick him up which she did._

“Alright I'm keeping him, he's adorable.”

_Alec laughed, “yeah he's definitely the more outgoing one, he inherited that part from his papa, the younger one is a little more shy. He's more like me in that respect.”_

_Magnus must of convinced Raphael to say hi because he took his eye off his little monkey in his hands and waved at Ellen to which the audience went crazy._

_“Ok so Magnus and Alec here are going to reveal the gender of their next baby here live on our show. So we have a ball pin here,” too which the kids ran over to and jumped in, it was a way to distract them, as Magnus helped Alec up and they walked towards where their children ran to. “Well that worked the way we wanted it to,” the audience including Magnus and Alec laughed, "alright everyone countdown from five and when we say one confetti is going to shoot out of the cannon and the color will be pink for a girl and blue for a boy, ok everyone ready?”_

_And the countdown began, “5…4…3…2…1.” The confetti that fell down was pink, “it's a girl.” Magnus and Alec had the biggest smile on their faces._

_“So guys you happy.”_

_Alec was shocked to say anything so Magnus spoke, “we’re ecstatic, boys come here.”_

_They listened immediately and made their way over to their papa and daddy, “boys do you wanna know if your going to have a brother or sister.” They both nodded their heads, Magnus picked up Max this time because he was heavier and Alec picked up Raphael, “boys your going to have a baby sister, are you happy?” They nodded their heads and hugged them tight._

_“Alright guys we have a surprise for you, we know you said not to get you or the boys anything so instead of spending it on you we have a check here for thirty thousand dollars that we want to give to your charity We Are Together.”_

_Magnus and Alec were shocked once again because they didn't expect anything, “thank you Ellen that means a lot.”_

_“No problem we're glad we can help, alright ladies and gentleman, that's all the time we have for you today but if you want to give or know more please visit WeAreTogether.org to learn more. Thank you everyone, have a good evening.”_

An hour later they were exhausted and on their way back to the hotel for a relaxing evening, when the boys woke up they were going to take them to the beach. Magnus turned to Alec, “are you happy we're not having another boy?”

Alec smiled, “yes actually, I'm really excited our baby is a girl, did you have a name in mind? I know you've been thinking about them.”

Magnus squeezed his hand and smiled, “I like the name Madzie.”

Alec leaned over the sleeping Max that was cuddled up next to him and Raphael who was next to Magnus and kissed him, “I love it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
